Bundle of joy?
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: On his way back home, Naruto stumbles upon a baby abandoned at his doorstep, and he demands to look after it. And now Sasuke got dragged into it, how will things change between them? SasuNaru HIATUS
1. Little Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...which really sucks!**

**Warning: Yaoi...and er... can sickingly sweet be added?**

_And here it is, the story that came second place on the poll! For more info just visit my profile! Beta read by Lainie12777!_

_Siince somtimes line break thingy doesn't show I seperate my section differently (=-=-=) means a whole new setting with different characters while (~*~) means, same character POV but at a different time._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Little Surprise

Naruto whistled to himself as he marched down the crowded streets of Konoha; he was happy, anyone could see that. Sasuke had been dragged back kicking and screaming after Itachi's death, he was finally starting to get missions that matched his skills; and amazingly enough the rest of the village was finally starting to accept him. Sure it took them 18 years, but better late then never. Naruto reached his small apartment block, and slowly walked up the flight of stairs; he reached into his pocket and fished out his house keys, but stopped when he saw a bundle at his doorstep.

The bundle wriggled slightly, and a light whimper emitted from it; Naruto arched an eyebrow in confusion as he slowly made his way towards the object. He leaned his head forward to get a better look and gasped when he saw a little baby, wrapped up in a dirty blanket. The baby was small with wispy black hair and bright green eyes; it gurgled lightly and fisted the air with its tiny hands. Naruto quickly picked the child up, and carefully supported its head in his arms; it whimpered again, scrunching his face in discomfort of being moved so suddenly.

"Shhhh, it's okay kiddo," he murmured to it, rocking his hands back and forth in a soothing manner. The baby quieted slightly, its wide green eyes staring at him. "Now where did you come from?" he asked more to himself; he checked through the blanket for some sort of note but found none, the only thing he did find out was that the gender of the baby was male.

"I guess we have to get you to Tsunade-baba, she might know where to find your parents."

Naruto pocketed his keys, and quickly hurried back to the tower with the baby securely in his arms.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tsunade'd had enough; too much paper-work and no sake breaks makes the Hokage a very grumpy woman. She sighed and put another stack of papers in the 'Out' pile. Shizune had been on her case again, and even managed to find all of her sake stack and disposed of it. She had been sober for too long. Tsunade ran her hand through her light blonde hair; she had worked all afternoon and was looking forward to some rest and relaxation...

"TSUNADE-BABA!"

...or maybe not.

Naruto jumped through her window, and landed hard on the wooden floor. As always he was grinning madly; his blonde hair had grown out slightly but was still wild and untameable. He hadn't changed much except for the fact that he was taller, yet still smaller than herself. She chuckled inwardly at the thought.

"I told you to stop calling me that, brat!" she bit out, although it never held any venom. Naruto just smiled sheepishly at her; damn it, it was always easy to forgive him.

"What can I do for you, gaki?"

"I found a baby on my doorstep." She stared at him with wide honey-coloured eyes; now that was something you don't hear often. Her gaze fell from him to the small bundle in his arm; the cloth was dirty, but she could detect small movements coming from it.

"Let me see it," she asked, stretching out her hands. Naruto placed the baby in her arms.

Tsunade quickly started unravelling the cloth to have a better look at the child, wide green eyes staring back at her curiously as she started inspecting him. The baby looked healthy enough, he didn't seem to have malnutrition or be injured in any way. The little boy giggled as she ran her chakra-tinted hands over his small body to finish off the diagnosis.

"Well the kid seems fine, I guess we'll have to put out a notice around the village to see who had abandoned him."

"What will happen to him 'til then?" Naruto asked.

"He will have to go to the Orphanage 'til we can find his family," she replied, tickling the baby's chubby tummy.

"But that could take forever Baba! What if his mother already left the village; what will happen to him then?"

"Then there isn't much we can do Naruto; the kid will stay at the Orphanage 'til he is old enough to live on his own. We can't help every abandoned child in Konoha, there are too many of them; and only a handful of them ever get adopted."

Naruto frowned; he hated the idea of another child suffering like that. His own time at the Orphanage was close to hell; he was always alone, and he would be damned to let that innocent boy have a similar experience.

"I'll take him in." Tsunade stopped her actions and stared at Naruto. The blonde was angry and determined, a lethal combination with Naruto.

"Naruto..." she started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"I know what I'm doing baba, the kid needs a family!"

"And you're only 18, you're too damn young to take on such responsibility, brat!"

"I can do it baba. I managed to take care of myself for this long, and it's unfair for him to be pushed away and forgotten like that!"

"He isn't going to be forgotten-"

"Yes he will Tsunade! It's just like you said, 'only a handful ever get adopted'."

"Listen to me Gaki, this isn't something simple that you can just jump into."

"I understand that Hokage-sama, and I don't take this lightly at all."

Shit, he was calling her 'Hokage-sama'; the brat was serious about this. He was rarely formal with her unless he was being very serious.

"If you take on the child it will mean that you won't be able to go on any more high-class missions." He looked from her to the baby, and a small smile formed on his face.

"I understand Hokage-sama."

The world was going under; he practically gave away his adventures, his fun and happiness, all for a kid? Tsunade sighed; the brat was stubborn and had that stupid hero complex where he would feel the need to help anyone who needed it. She sighed heavily; a migraine was starting to form. Why was having these argument with the Gaki always giving her a headache? Then again, letting Naruto look after the child could help him stay out of trouble... or get him into more trouble...

She hated her job...

"Alright then Naruto, how about this; you can look after him for two months-"

"But-!"

"Hear me out brat! You can look after him for two months to see how everything turns out; if you can handle it or if we don't find the mother by then, you can have legal custody over the kid. I want to see how good you are at this, so during the two months you will come see me once every week so that I can monitor the kid's health." She stood up, and gave him a fierce glare. "...and if there is ever one thing wrong with the kid, I'll beat you black an' blue 'til you can't stand anymore, and you won't get another chance. Deal?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good," she said and sat back down. "The only problem we have now is where you live."

"What is wrong with where I'm staying, baba?" he asked as he picked the baby up off her desk and placed him firmly in his arms. Tsunade arched an eyebrow at him; it was good hearing him call her 'baba' again, no matter how annoying it was.

"Your apartment is no place for a baby to stay in so we will have to sort out some other living arrangements."

Naruto huffed in irritation but stayed quiet; Tsunade started writing a few things on a sheet of paper, and handed it to him.

"As provided by the state, every parent is given child benefits, which means that you will be given an annual allowance to help you take care of the child. After all, your missions will be cut down, and you will only be able to do low-level ones, so this will help you greatly. Just go to Shizune and hand her that piece of paper to get registered."

Naruto took the paper and nodded at her again. "What about where I'll be living from now on?"

"No to worry, I'll have something sorted out in a few hours. I'll send someone to retrieve you when I have."

Naruto nodded again, and bowed before he left her office with the baby in hand.

As soon as the door clicked shut did Tsunade sag into her chair; she sighed wearily and started massaging her forehead. Not only did she have to finish off another stack of paperwork, but now she also had to find a new place for Naruto to bunk. Sometimes she was just too nice for her own good. She looked up at the ceiling and tried to think of any appropriate places for Naruto to stay.

Iruka would love the idea of having Naruto around, but his own apartment was definitely not large enough to hold two people, much less three. She didn't even want to think about Kakashi; that guy had a porn collection that could rival Jiraiya. Gai... a shudder went down her spine.

Most of his other friends were either out on missions, or still lived with their parents... although the Hyuuga clan would be more than happy to look after Naruto, as it seemed like both Hinata and Neji had a soft spot for the blonde; not to mention that they have more than enough space to spare.

"Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade quickly tore out of her mussing and turned to the window, where Kakashi was perched against the banister; he leaned his head inside the room to gain her attention.

"What can I do for you, Kakashi?"

"I just came by to inform you that Sasuke is back from his mission."

An idea sparked through her mind; she always had a sore spot when it came to the Uchiha, some (Naruto) may call his treatment unfair but she saw it as justifiable. In all honesty his treatment was better than that of any other nuke-nin; the penalty would usually be either life imprisonment or death. So the Uchiha got off very easy in her opinion. He didn't lose any of his assets, could still do missions but only low-level ones, and would always have someone to supervise him; that's where Kakashi came in. Obviously enough the Uchiha (and Naruto) was pissed, yet didn't fight the judgement; now this was just another way to piss him off.

"Very good Kakashi, could you send him to me? I have a new mission for him."

Kakashi gave a curt nod, and left through the window, all the while thinking about the sinister smile that had formed on the Hokage's face.

What could she have planned?

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Sasuke walked sluggishly back in his house; he hated these missions, it was like being back at genin level, repairing roofs, chasing cats, and pulling weeds, demeaning yet they kept him occupied. It wasn't like he needed the money; he had more than enough of it in the family vaults. It was just better than being cooped up in an empty house all day. Sasuke sighed as he started peeling off his sweaty shirt; he needed a shower from working in the burning sun all day, so he made his way slowly upstairs to retrieve some clean clothes and a towel. He was about to walk into the bathroom 'til a rapid tapping caught his attention.

Sasuke turned around to look over to his window; Kakashi was perched on the other side of the glass, waving at him in his usual cheery fashion. The raven scowled angrily; Kakashi was the last person he wanted to see. He made his way towards the window and opened it to let the masked man in.

"Yo Sasuke, sorry to disturb you, were you about to take a shower?"

Sasuke's scowl deepened. Kakashi was never sorry, he was a sadistic pervert who loved making his life difficult; why else would the Hokage put him as his supervisor?

Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself and spoke. "Yeah, I was about to take a shower-"

"Well you better make it quick then, 'cause the Hokage wants to see you, she has another mission for you."

~*~

Sasuke was starting to hate missions, especially a mission as pointless as this one! What kind of a mission was letting Naruto stay at his place for two months?! That dobe would wreak his house, and who knew how many family heirlooms will be destroyed by that baka's clumsiness. He didn't even see the point of letting Naruto stay at his home, what was wrong with the Dobe's own place?

Of course the Hokage didn't give him much information on this mission, just that Naruto would be staying with him. He could see it now: that Old Hag, laughing behind her desk with a cup of sake in one hand and a list on 'How to make Sasuke's life miserable' in the other.

"_Don't question me you brat! This is an order from your Hokage, and you must fulfil it!"_

She used that line way too many times for his liking.

He gritted his teeth together as he strode through the narrow streets towards Naruto's apartment. Sasuke just hoped that there was nothing more to this mission than letting Naruto stay at his place.

Sadly life hated him too much to permit that small wish.

* * *

_Sasuke sure is grumpy! Don't worry he'll warm up soon enough, oh suggestions for baby names will be taken (if its japanes please also give the meaning of the name)_

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_

_Sadly I won't be able to update this fic for a while, I'm going t India for a month and won't have any connection. But as soon I come back I hope to bring an amazing chapter!_

* * *


	2. New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...which really sucks!**

**Warning: Yaoi...and er... can sickingly sweet be added?**

_Wow so many people like this fic, I hope that I can keep on capturing your interest. Currently I'm having some trouble uploading chapters, the site just won't let me upload documents like usually, keeps on mentioning errors. So instead I have to copy and paste them on already existing files. I would like to thank you all for all the name suggestion especailly to Imou, I love all of them!_

_ Beta read by Lainie12777!_

_Since somtimes line break thingy doesn't show I seperate my section differently (=-=-=) means a whole new setting with different characters while (~*~) means, same character POV but at a different time._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: New Home

Naruto had already packed his bags, he even managed to buy a few things for the baby on his way back home; and thankfully even Shizune was able to provide him with a few bottles and diapers, just enough to get him by the first few days 'til he could adjust. Naruto had just finished giving the infant a bath; it was now wrapped up in a soft white towel in his arms.

"I'll have to give you a name soon, can't keep calling you 'kid' all day long; but it has to be a good name, something that suits you!" The baby stared just as intensely back at him, as if expecting Naruto to give him a name as well.

Naruto placed him on his bed and started rummaging through a bag to retrieve some newly bought clothes and a diaper. The shirt was a bright orange with a little cartoon lion printed on it, and the words 'Lil Animal' stitched underneath it, and some plain navy blue shorts. He still had to buy some shoes for the little one, but there was still time for that.

He smiled appraisingly at the boy and picked him up to cuddle him. "I guess I could just call you junior for a while 'til I can think of a better name."

'Knock, knock.'

"Ah, that must be our escort, Junior!" the baby giggled as Naruto skipped towards the front door. He opened it and his grin faded when he saw who was on the other side.

"Teme, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't the Hokage tell you? You are staying with me for a month," Sasuke grumbled, then his attention was soon captured by the baby in Naruto's arms.

"Er... what's with the baby?"

"Oh didn't you hear, I adopted him." Sasuke's dark eyes widened comically.

"What?!" he asked.

"Well," the blonde stammered. "I haven't properly adopted him yet, but I'm going to after the next two months, if Tsunade baba approves that is." Naruto smiled down at the dark haired child.

"Do you even know how to look after a baby?"

Naruto just passed him a heated glare. "'Course I do, teme!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto went back inside his room to get a few of his bags; he didn't know how to react so he just went to help him out, and let the blonde lead the way.

His dark eyes hadn't left the blonde teen walking in front of him; he just couldn't believe what he was seeing, Naruto as a parent?!

That was an unrealistic idea.

To Sasuke it seemed like a huge mistake, Naruto wasn't the type to be held down by commitment, he wasn't even the type who liked responsibility. Yet now he was taking on the biggest commitments that any person could take on. He just couldn't understand Naruto; the blonde was way too unpredictable, and childish.

What were the chances that sometime over the next two month it would be him in the end to take care of the kid, and not Naruto?

Then again, what did he know about children? He hated them.

A light giggle tore him out of his musing; he looked at the baby, its cheeks rosy with laughter as he giggled when Naruto tickled him.

Okay... maybe Naruto would make a good parent...he could handle those three brats that always seem to follow him around just fine, and they practically worshiped him. Yet Sasuke didn't think he could put a baby in the same category as those three monsters.

"Teme, you there? Stop daydreaming and open the gate."

Sasuke blinked owlishly; he hadn't realised that they were already at the Uchiha compound. He quickly hurried ahead to open the iron gates leading the way towards the main building. Naruto was instantly looking around the place in awe.

"Wow it's huge, you are so lucky teme!" the blonde pointed out. Sasuke snorted; to anyone else it was an amazing place but he hated it, it was too empty in his opinion.

They reached the front door and Sasuke opened it to let both of them in. "C'mon," he said. "I'll show you to your room, and we have to prepare a room for the kid to stay, it seems like he needs his sleep." Naruto looked down; Junior was in fact leaning against his chest, his little green eyes drooping closed every so often.

Naruto just nodded and after taking off his shoes followed Sasuke through a shoji door that led down the main corridor.

"This is the main family's sleeping quarters, this is my room," he said, pointing at the door to his right. "Your room is next to mine, and I think the old nursery should be still fine." He put the bags down in front of Naruto's room, and led the way further down the corridor, to a large set of doors.

"This was my parent's room, and the door next to it was the room where 'we' stayed while we were still young."

He opened the door slowly to reveal a bright room, with a bassinet on one side of the room and a jail-type cot on the other side. There were shelves filled with picture books; beside that was a large treasure chest, and a rocking chair in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a light powder blue, with white clouds and colourful birds painted on it delicately. There was even a rainbow dragon on the ceiling, parts of it disappearing and reappearing behind more clouds. Naruto noticed that the room was clean, and he faintly wondered if Sasuke ever came in here.

"You can use this room for the baby."

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"It's alright, it's not like anyone else is going to use it."

Naruto gave a hesitant nod and placed the baby in the bassinet gently; he gave a small smile, and followed Sasuke out.

~*~

Sasuke showed him the rest of compound; Naruto only occasionally came to visit the Uchiha, and if he was going to stay here for a month he should at least know his way around. Yet Naruto was more dismayed at the state of the place; although the nursery was clean, the rest of the place wasn't. The living room was in disorder, clothes were strewn around, dirty plates piled up in the kitchen sink, and a few garbage bags blocked the back door.

"Jeez Teme, I expected you to be prim, but this place is a pigsty! Don't you ever clean?"

Sasuke gave him an indifferent stare; he snorted when he saw the almost 'motherly' stance the blonde took, with his hands on his slim hips.

"It's not like anyone comes over...and I clean when I need to," he mumbled stubbornly.

"I don't believe this..." Naruto grumbled and rolled up his sleeves, before getting to work on the plates while Sasuke watched him, bewildered. Yet he didn't try to stop the blonde from his task, hey it's free labour.

But he couldn't help but wonder about one thing. "Hey dobe...?"

"What, teme?!"

"Why do you wanna adopt?"

Naruto almost lost his grip on the dishes he was holding, but composed himself, not that Sasuke's sharp eyes didn't already catch on to the blonde's hesitation.

"Does it really matter 'why'?" he answered.

"Well duh, it's not a decision that you can just make so easily. You don't even know the first thing about babies."

Naruto gave him a glare over his shoulder. "I know enough."

"Dobe-"

"Mind your own business!" he shouted, slamming his hands against the counter.

Sasuke was stunned by Naruto's sudden outburst; he could only watch as the blonde stomped away angrily from the room, and away from him. Sasuke sighed heavily; well he messed that one up, he thought, looking around the room in dismay.

At least now the kitchen was clean.

~*~

_Sasuke can be so tactless sometimes._

_If anyone is interested I have drawn some pictures based on my fic's, links can be found on my profile page._


	3. More then expected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, and cutesy-wootsy stuff.**

_First of all sorry it took so long guy's, I just have so many stories to update that I sometimes lose track of my other ones. First of all I'd like to thank everyone for their suggestions for names, I love all f them, the next chapter will be about them. But people lets get one thing straight, __**that baby is not Sakura's!!!**__ I just love the idea of green eyes that's all, and I didn't want to go down the conventional rout of giving their children blue eyes and black hair (or in reverse)._

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3: More than expected

The gentle tune of the music box was the only sound that filled the room; sapphire blue eyes looked down at the sleeping baby in the crib. He used his finger to move away some of the wispy dark hair from the child's head. Sasuke's words disturbed him; why did it matter to so many people if he wanted to adopt? First Tsunade, now Sasuke.

"Would I really make such a bad parent?" he wondered.

True, he'd never looked after a baby, but he'd looked after himself for such a long time, and already by now he felt that the kid and him had formed a bond. A connection. Yet...

Yet he was wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Naruto was starting to doubt himself, he was always called a monster; it seemed like no one ever saw him as anything more. He had never been a parent, heck he didn't even have any parents. The closest thing to a family was Iruka, but even then...

"Ughha~nghh~waaaa!" came the shrill scream from the cot.

Naruto almost stumbled out of his rocking chair in panic; the baby wailed on, and Naruto hurried to find the bottle filled with the formula milk. He leaned over and picked the baby up, resting the child carefully in his arms, and slowly coaxing the bottle against his mouth. Junior instantly started suckling greedily at the milk, and Naruto sighed out in relief before sitting back down on the rocking chair.

He felt himself smile when he noticed those tiny green eyes blinking open to look at him; it made him go all warm and gooey inside. At times he wondered if this is how new mothers felt? Yet it made him resent this child's mother, why would she abandon such a sweet little boy? He was beautiful and so cute, so why leave the child at a monster's doorstep?

No, he wasn't a monster, no one had called him that in years; he was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. And for now... he was this kid's dad.

~*~

Sasuke heard the baby's shrill cries and he ran towards the nursery; it was more of a reflex really, standing in attention and ready for any kind of danger. But when the screaming stopped he also stopped, and thought, what was he doing?

That baby was Naruto's responsibility, not his, yet Sasuke couldn't help but feel curious how Naruto managed to get the kid to quiet down so quickly. The door leading to the nursery was still open so the Uchiha slowly walked towards it and looked inside.

It was like an image out of a picture-book, Naruto sitting on the rocking chair, baby in his arms, and the sunlight pouring in through those big bay windows. The music box still going in the background, but it was another melody that caught his attention. Naruto was singing, just above a whisper, and Sasuke recognised the tune instantly.

"_Hush, little baby don't say a word, _

_Daddy's going to buy you a Mockingbird._

_And if that Mockingbird don't sing,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a Diamond ring._

_If that Diamond turns to brass,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a Looking glass..."_

Sasuke moved away from the door and leaned against the wall; for some reason he felt himself smiling, and he didn't even know why. He remembered vaguely that his own mother used to sing that song to lull him to sleep; it brought back fond memories. He could still hear the blonde's gentle song, and thought that maybe, just maybe, things won't be as bad as he first thought.

~*~

The rest of the day passed without another incident. Sasuke apologized, if a bit reluctantly, and as night fell Naruto even fixed them dinner. Really, the Uchiha was surprised to know that the blonde could cook anything more than his usual cup of Ramen. He watched, sitting behind the countertop, the baby sitting upright (if a bit unsteady), suckling on a bottle.

Naruto moved fluidly, as if the kitchen was his element; he knew instinctively where things were and without even asking Sasuke, found things easily. And so in an hour he had prepared Ochazuke (green tea over rice) with salmon flakes and rice with beef teriyaki. Naruto then hurried and set the table, before taking the baby off the raven.

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the delicious-looking food in front him; in all honesty he was a bit hesitant to try it. As far as he knew Naruto had never touched a cooking utensil more complicated than a kettle, and here he had made something as elaborate as something served in a restaurant. If he hadn't seen it himself he wouldn't have believed it. Reluctantly he looked up to see the blonde already tucking into the food, the kid resting against his hip, and then he looked down again; it even smelled delicious.

"It's not going to attack you teme, just eat already," Naruto snapped; a bit annoyed at the other's scrutinizing.

Slowly Sasuke picked up his chop-sticks and then stirred his Ochazuke before taking a bite; he chewed and savored, and instantly loved the taste.

"How come you only eat Ramen if you can cook so well, dobe?" he exclaimed, taking another mouthful.

Naruto was almost embarrassed at Sasuke's comment, it wasn't like many would taste or even appreciate his cooking skills. "Ingredients are expensive teme, ramen is cheap and tastes good," he said, passing a foxy grin.

Sasuke chewed thoughtfully. "What are you going to do next then?" he asked.

"Well I'll have to go and take a look at my savings tomorrow, even with Tsunade handing me child benefits, it won't be enough to provide for both me and Junior long-term. I also need to think about a different place for us to stay, my apartment is too small for the both of us," he said, scratching his scarred cheeks almost nervously.

For a second Sasuke wondered if he should offer Naruto a place to stay here, after all the blonde had only been here for a few hours and his home suddenly felt a lot warmer. Huh, Sasuke was surprised that he had referred to the house as a 'home'; it hadn't felt like one in a long time.

"D'ya want me to come with you?" he asked.

The blonde arched an eyebrow at Sasuke's sudden proposal. "Don't you have stuff to do tomorrow?" Naruto questioned, to which Sasuke answered with a look that clearly said 'does it look like I do?', and Naruto was reminded once again of Sasuke's low mission situation.

He gave another nervous laugh and nodded. "Alright then, let's wake up early tomorrow then, there are some things I need to get."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, and they continued with dinner.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was a calm morning, the sun was just rising over the horizon, the birds twittered a gentle tune, and Sasuke couldn't think of a better way to wake up.

"UWWWAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH-"

He stormed out of his bed, Katana at the ready; his footsteps thundered through the place, and he almost ran into a sluggish Naruto. The blonde looked grumpily behind him then snorted at the frazzled state the young Uchiha was in, before entering the nursery. The baby was screaming bloody murder in its cot, yet Naruto went unhindered towards the crying baby and picked him up.

Sasuke could only watch as the blonde gently rocked the baby back and forth, cooing gently, and soon the boy's screams calmed down to small hiccups. He was always amazed at how well Naruto could handle the baby.

"Hey Sasuke can you show me where the bathroom is again? And what are you doing with that Katana?" the blonde asked.

Sasuke nodded and just led the way. He was really too tired to reply; he showed Naruto to the bathroom and then went towards the kitchen to make some strong coffee, no sugar. Really it was too early for him to be awake; contrary to popular belief Sasuke wasn't a morning person. He hated the fact that the morning was always so chilly, and how his body felt so damn creaky.

Well damn, he was talking like an old person. Then again at 18 he had already passed half of his life; ninja's didn't live for long, their occupation didn't exactly give them that chance, and being an Uchiha it only shortened your life expectancy. It was actually quite a worrying thought for him, halfway through and no plans for the future. No interest in girls, or even starting a family; his father would be turning in his grave, rest his poor soul.

But really after spending all this time doing nothing but avenging, he really did deserve a rest, even if that meant being watched 24/7 by his annoying sensei. Really, he knew that the silver-haired scarecrow was outside his home like some perverted stalker. Both true statements regarding that man, no denying.

Yet at the same time Sasuke felt confused; currently it was this whole situation with Naruto. That baka was so perplexing. Who'd have known that the dobe would make such a... well for a lack of better words, great housewife! Really, since Naruto had entered his home he had never seen it so clean, he could see his living room floor now, and that was only after one day.

It was weird seeing Naruto act well so, feminine, good with children, cooking and housekeeping, not to mention being able to pack a nice punch. To be honest it was all the things he would look for in a spouse.

"Okay Sasuke," the raven looked up to see a freshly washed Naruto with the baby against his hip standing by the kitchen doorway. "Go get dressed I'll make us something to eat." Sasuke nodded and placed his empty cup in the sink.

He smirked and thought, too bad Naruto was a guy.

~*~

Walking through Konoha was a nervous affair; he got looks from everyone on the street, well that was to be expected, when you had a baby resting in your arms. Naruto ignored the looks and stares, they weren't his problem; as long as no one started picking on him or the baby things would be fine.

Even Sasuke got some looks, both mixed with fear and admiration. It was odd that even they were both so different they still got a similar type of treatment; laughable.

Soon they reached the Administration Building, where ninjas had to go to get new missions assigned; it was also used as a meeting hall, but it also held a sort of bank. It tallied up all records of the missions that a person took, including the amount of money you earned for each. The bank, just like any other bank really, every ninja had their own separate accounts, which they were free to mess with.

Naruto entered through the double doors, making sure to leave it open for the young Uchiha; the ninjas already waiting at the office for their missions to be assigned, all stopped and turned to look at the blonde and then at the baby in his arms. It was a confusing sight for them to see the young man walking confidently past them, and the Uchiha following grudgingly behind.

Soon Naruto found the right booth; the young woman at the counter looked at him surprised, and smiled either way. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'd like to have a statement of my account," he replied with a cheerful smile.

The young girl nodded and went through some files, before she found one under Naruto, then gave him a piece of paper with his balance printed on it. Sasuke never was one to pry, and when he saw the goofy grin spreading Naruto's face he had to know what good news was printed on the sheet of paper. So he looked over the blonde's shoulders, and gasped when he saw the staggering amount on the paper.

"You could live a life of luxury with this money dobe, why don't you just spend it?" he asked.

Naruto frowned. "Teme with money things aren't that easy, these are my life savings; they are all I have when things go bad. And anyway..." he trailed off, looking down at the baby in his arms. "I was also saving up in case I ever got married. Ninjas aren't expected to live long, and I just wanted something set up in case something happened to me..." the last part was said just above a whisper.

Really Sasuke didn't expect Naruto to have the same thoughts as him; sometimes the blonde could be so deep, and it made Sasuke wonder what else the blonde was hiding.

"But never mind all that! Now it's time to do some shopping!!" he exclaimed happily, causing the baby in his arms to giggle cheerfully.

~*~

Naruto never knew how awkward baby shops could be, all these pregnant women 'cooing' and 'awing', and these frilly clothes made him feel nervous, but he really needed to get some supplies for Junior. The pack of diapers Shizune had given him had almost run out, and he also needed to find bottles, formula milk, and a sterilizer. Clothes would also be necessary, he had heard how quickly babies grow, and the few items he had received wouldn't last long.

Soon Sasuke was pushing a cart filled with things; he eyed the items with some apprehension, these things wouldn't be cheap, he thought. And when he finally thought that they had enough, he saw Naruto darting off down an isle. The Uchiha grumbled angrily, regretting that he agreed to help the blonde in the first place; he would probably also be the one to drag this stuff back.

Naruto then came back with a book in his spare hand; it had caught his eyes immediately, a book on baby names. It was just another reminder that he was now becoming a parent, and how much of a lousy parent he could be if he didn't have a name for his kid.

Oh the thought made him again feel all warm and gooey inside; his kid, _**his kid!**_

He was officially starting a family, yet why did it feel like something was missing?

~*~

_I guess this gives a whole new meaning to the 'don't judge a book by it cover thing'._

_Any question you have will be most likely be answers in the A/N above._

_Now review my little minions, cookies await!!!!_


	4. What's in a Name? part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

**Warning: Yaoi, bad humour, slash etc…**

_*peaks around the corner* hehe, it's been a while hasn't it? I actually been working on this one bit by bit, but never quiet managed it since I was a bit stuck on ideas! But my wonderful Beta has giving me some excellent advise, so I could continue this one now! Any contributions you have would be great!_

_Beta read by Lainie 12777_

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 4: What's in name? part 1

They had gotten home relatively quickly; of course it was Sasuke who had to do multiple trips back-and-forth to finally get all the items back to his place. At the end of it he was tired; the worst thing of all had to be that whenever he went back to the shop all the pregnant women would comment 'what a nice young man he was', and 'how happy his wife must be to have such a dedicated spouse'. It took all ounce of self-restraint not to poise his Mangekyou Sharingan at them.

He wasn't nice, he was no one's spouse, and finally this was all Naruto's crap, not his! He was just the guy forced to house him.

Okay that part wasn't too bad, he would admit. Instead of wreaking the place, the dobe had actually improved on it. It was odd really how many different sides there were to that idiot. He never would have thought of Naruto as a complex person before this whole situation arose.

These were the last of the bags; he pushed his way through his narrow hallway and towards the living area, where he dumped the items on the floor. Naruto was rifling through them already with the baby sitting on the sofa, watching him work. Soon the blonde emerged with a book in his hands. Sasuke couldn't help but snort when he saw the title of the book: 'Baby Names'.

"Tch Dobe, finally found something for your reading level?"

The teen in question pouted and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, before focusing his attention on the baby. "C'mon then Junior, let's pick a name for you."

The kid looked excited; it reached its chubby little arms out so that Naruto could lift him before being placed comfortably upon the blonde's lap. Naruto traced the title slowly with his index finger, mouthing the words at the small child before flicking the cover. Each name was said slowly so that Naruto could study the little boy's reaction; when none was given he moved on to the next one on the list.

Sasuke gave a superior smirk and started moving the bags aside to make a path. "Why don't you just name him Taro (_first born male)_ and be done with it."

Naruto frowned. "Well, I don't know if he's the firstborn, so that name wouldn't suit him at all."

"Does it matter? It's just a name."

"Of course it does, a name is a person's identity; without a name he won't be special!"

"Then call him Akira (_distinct)._"

"Argh, you don't get it, do you teme?!" Naruto shouted, settling the baby on the sofa. He stood up and squared himself against the raven.

The baby watched the arguing teens with great amusement, but soon got bored of the repetitiveness. Green eyes scanned the room around him, and spotted the door that Sasuke had accidently left open. He watched with glee at the butterfly fluttering past the frame, and his chubby body shook with a giggle. Oh what joy, a new toy!

Carefully he lowered himself to the ground, only to land on his little bum, but he was he too excited to cry about the fall, and instead went on the chase of his new toy. Naruto and Sasuke were so wrapped up in their argument that they hadn't even noticed little Junior's escape.

"You know what, I've had enough!" the blonde finished, and turned towards his adopted son, only to see him gone. "Where did he go?"

"Huh?"

"Junior, where is he? He was right here, now he's gone!"

Sasuke was too irritated with Naruto to care, so he waved it off with a "Hn..."

Naruto glared at him. "Teme..." he murmured and started searching the living room.

Yet his son wasn't in the living room; he ransacked the kitchen, even searched the bedrooms, but no sign of Junior. Naruto was about to start re-searching the living room when he saw the open door. He froze with shock; did Junior go outside?

"Teme you left the door open!" he accused the indifferent Uchiha.

"What? No-I... I." Sasuke was lost for words, he didn't remember leaving the door open, but after carrying all those bags…

"Damn it Sasuke, he's lost outside somewhere." The blonde was close to tears, he was so distraught he couldn't even bother insulting the young Uchiha. What could happen to his baby?!

"C'mon, we'll go look for him," Sasuke urged, since he was just as worried as Naruto about the kid.

So they both left the house, trying not to imaging the worst possible scenarios that could happen to Junior.

~*~

Junior on the other hand wasn't worried at all; he was the happiest child in the world at the moment. Green eyes were locked upon the butterfly in front of him with absolute glee. He had crawled under one of the many hedgerows and stumbled into the forest the Uchiha compound bordered on, all the time never losing track of his new friend.

There were many things in his way; he had clambered over logs and rocks, which for his size was quite an achievement. Nonetheless just like with any child his attention was quickly diverted when he heard something rustling in the bushes; out jumped a spooked snowy white cat, with a red bow tied to its fur. The poor thing was startled to see Junior, but noticing that it was one of the smaller humans it cautiously strode towards him, sniffing the air warily to see if the small human was in any connection to its mistress.

Junior giggled seeing the frazzled feline, and none too gently started patting it. The cat didn't like that at all and bounded away. Junior was upset at seeing his new 'friend's' escape and crawled after it.

The cat led Junior towards the academy grounds which were empty, since everyone was inside studying. Junior took no mind to that. He was just glad to be out of that crowded forest, he giggled happily seeing the cat in front of him, and continued going after it.

_~Meanwhile~_

Iruka dutifully watched over his class doing a mock exam, it was tediously boring with only the scribbling sound of pencil as his company. A heavy sigh left him and he decided instead to look out of the window; the grounds were obviously enough empty but the weather was absolutely perfect. Moments like this he wished that Naruto was still in his class. The blonde would set flood to the toilets or drop stink bombs from the ceiling so that the school would have to be evacuated.

Iruka would get a chance to go outside, while Naruto wouldn't have to do the test. Sometimes a prank was worth the punishment.

He missed the blonde…

With mock exams and other chunin exams everyone was busy, so Iruka hadn't had a chance to meet up with his 'son' and take him out for their ritualistic ramen binge. Maybe he should go around his apartment after class, they could catch up… is that a baby near the swings?

Brown eyes blinked a few times; he squinted at the figure, it was far away but he was sure that that was a baby. He even rubbed his eyes, trying to reassure himself that it wasn't a mirage, but no, it was a baby. Iruka gasped and ran towards the doors, "Stay here and continue with your papers!" he shouted at his class.

There was no time to think about getting a substitute teacher for his class; he exited the building and ran towards where he last saw the infant only to find it not there. Iruka was confused, where did the child go? He was sure that he didn't just imagine it…

He scanned the area again but there was no sight of the baby; he sighed again. Maybe he was just overworked.

_~At the same time~_

Junior's lips trembled, he had followed the cat all the way to a tree with a swing attached to it, when it jumped into a nearby bush. Junior had tried to go after it, but on the other side of the bush there was a small slope and he managed to stumble down it. Now there was a small scratch on his knee, and he lost sight of his friend!

He looked around the area; it was empty with just a worn path in front of him. Junior didn't like being alone, he wanted to go back to the nice blonde man. Green eyes watered up; where was he? He sniffed a little and decided to follow the path, when he heard some barking sounds. Junior turned to look and saw a huge white dog running towards him. The dog came to a stop in front of him, before barking again.

"What have ya' found, Akamaru?" Junior turned to see an odd-looking man running towards them. He had red shapes on his cheeks and black hair.

Kiba had been taking a stroll with Akamaru towards Nara's place, when his companion started to bark madly. Kiba knew that Akamaru had scented something and ordered the dog to sniff it out. Out of all the things he should have expected, this wasn't it.

"A baby?" he asked himself, looking down at the child. Akamaru barked in agreement and started wagging his tail.

"How did a baby get here?" he asked and pulled the infant up to get a good look at it.

He didn't recognize the baby, he was sure though that he didn't belong to any of his friends. Nor did he remember any reports of missing children. "Did you run away from your mother, kiddo?" he asked the giggling child.

"Well let's see what we can do, eh? Shikamaru will probably know," he said to himself, and continued his walk towards Shikamaru's place.

Junior was delighted about meeting this new person, he even got to ride on the large dog; its fur was so soft that he even managed to fall asleep on Akamaru's back. Kiba of course made sure that the baby didn't fall off while Junior slept. Soon they reached the Nara house; Shikamaru was waiting by the gate, cigarette in hand. He waved at Kiba, but his eyes widened when he saw the baby resting on Akamaru.

"Congratulations on Akamaru's and your Love Child Kiba, I knew your love could make it possible," he commented.

Kiba spluttered angrily, and even Akamaru growled in warning at the genius. "He isn't my kid!" he argued. "I found him."

"Kidnapped?" he asked nonchalantly.

"What the hell do you take me for, man?! I don't go kidnapping babies, that's sick!"

With all of Kiba's shouting Junior woke up with a start; he watched the funny-looking man shout and ramble at another man who was looking off into the distance with boredom. Junior decided he had enough of his ride and got off the dog. Akamaru, who was so absorbed with his master, didn't notice the baby's escape, while Kiba ranted on.

"I can't believe that you would think so low of me!"

"Hn…"

"Don't go turning all Uchiha on me man, we already have one bastard, I don't think we can handle another!"

Shikamaru sighed and took a deep drag of his cigarette "Troublesome…" he muttered and turned to look towards Akamaru again.

"Kiba, the baby is gone."

"And another thing- huh? What did you say?" he followed Shikamaru's gaze and gasped when the baby wasn't on Akamaru's back anymore.

"_Kuso (_shit)_!_ Where did he go? Akamaru, why didn't you keep an eye on him?" the dog whined at his master's displeasure.

"Never mind, we gotta find him," Shikamaru commented and crushed the cigarette under his heel.

Kiba nodded and ordered Akamaru to pick up the scent again.

~*~

_Shikamaru can be mean… (No this won't have ShikKiba)_

_Please Review! And await the next part of Junior's adventures!_


	5. What's in a Name? part 2 End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi, silly things happening, Gai and Lee, etc**

_And here is the second part!_

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 5: What's in a Name? Part 2

Naruto had never been so scared in his life; not when he fought against Sasuke, not when he faced down Pein, though Sakura's beatdowns came quite close. But this… this… this couldn't compare to any of it.

Junior was gone, and he didn't have a clue where to look!

If only he had taken a picture of him so that he could show it to people, at least something recognizable from Junior. He jumped on top of another rooftop and started to scan the area looking for a familiar mop of tousled black hair. He gnawed at his bottom lip; at first he thought getting a view from higher ground would make the search easier, yet there were so many villagers that he couldn't see past the mass of people.

Junior was too small to be searched out this way.

"Naruto."

The blonde jumped in surprise when he heard his name be called. "What the fuck Neji, don't do that!"

The brunet looked a slight bit perturbed but let it go at seeing how troubled the blonde looked. "Are you alright?" he asked. It was more of a surprise for him since he would have thought that Naruto would have been able to sense his chakra.

Naruto took a deep breath of air, trying to calm his erratic heart. "Yeah, yeah fine, what is it?" he asked.

"The Godaime wants to see you."

"What? What does she need me for?"

Neji shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, she just said that it's urgent."

Naruto sighed and nodded at the young Hyuuga before running towards the Hokage tower looming in the distance. For a second he had to wonder if Tsunade had found out about Junior? Would she see him as an unfit parent and take Junior away from him? Kami, he hoped not!

He hesitated when he reached the usual window to enter, she couldn't have found out that quickly. She might just want to just talk to him or something. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Are you coming in or not?" came the Hokage's bored voice. Naruto cursed; he had forgotten to hide his chakra! The blonde took a nervous gulp of air and entered.

Tsunade eyed him suspiciously, the gaki was acting oddly. More so than usual, and it unsettled her. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"What? No-nothing, nothing at all!" he said quickly… a bit too quickly for her liking.

"Naruto…" she said with a stern voice, demanding the absolute obedience, and as scared as Naruto was of her at the same time he would not risk losing Junior.

"Really baba, everything is fine," he said and passed her a confident smile.

She didn't seem to believe him; Naruto wasn't that good of a liar, but she decided to leave it for now. She would figure it out sooner or later. "Alright then brat if you say so, how are things with the baby so far?"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle, "Baba it's only been a day…"

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, "So you've been handling everything well?"

"Of course, Tsunade! Junior is so easy to look after, it's great!"

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle, "You named him Junior?"

"Well I'm still trying to think of a better name for him…"

"Alright, alright, and how are things with Sasuke?"

"Er… the teme is handling it; I don't think he's particularly happy, but I'll put him down a few pegs! He's with Junior right now actually!" he said with a boisterous laugh.

Tsunade couldn't believe that that Uchiha could handle a baby, but he always did want to revive his clan; maybe the ice prince did have a warmer side to him. Although the thought of him gushing over a baby was just hilarious! "Good, good, well that is it then, see you in a week," she said and went back to her paperwork.

Naruto didn't say anything else and leaped out of her window as quickly as possible; dear Buddha, he got away with it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Junior kept on exploring after getting away from the man and his dog; he went deeper into the forest, it was so nice and quiet here, but he was starting to get hungry. His tummy hurt slightly and made weird sounds; he was _really_ hungry!

And then he smelled it, that smell reminded the young toddler of the blonde man, those noodles that tasted so yummy!!!

He crawled quickly towards where that delicious scent was emanating from, and with that came new horrors…

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Even Junior, a toddler, had to admit that that was an odd sight; he had never seen such strange bodies before. All green, and wriggly, with such thick bushy eyebrows that reminded him of caterpillars. His chubby face scrunched up in confusion. What were they?

"Oh Gai-sensei, I thank you for the great offering of Ramen!"

"Do not thank me Lee, thank the lovely Ayame-chan who has made this broth to energize us!"

"YOSH, we should thank her!"

"But how, my young student?!" Gai asked, lifting the bowl with elaborate flourish.

The young student looked thoughtful and then jumped up in excitement, almost toppling over his own bowl. "With 200 laps back and forth from Ichiraku to here to show our appreciation!"

"Oh Lee, what great ideas my student has!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

'Giggle, giggle!'

The green leotard-clad men looked at each other in confusion, and then at the ground. Their bushy eyebrows raised in amazement at the sight in front of them. Junior had stolen Lee's Ramen; the bowl had tumbled over, depositing the noodle broth all over the ground, with some strands of noodles covering the small boy's head.

"Er… Gai-sensei…"

"Yes my dear student…"

"That is a baby, right?" he asked, a bit dazed.

"YES LEE! Someone has lost their bundle of youth and love, and we must return it to them!" he said and struck a hero pose. Lee's eyes seem to sparkle in delight at his teacher's moves; he gushed with excitement and hugged his beloved sensei.

"Now my dear student, wait here for me while I look for someone to help us!" he said, giving a wide sparkling grin.

Lee saluted his sensei, "Of course, Sensei!" and watched his sensei pranced away.

He sighed happily, and turned around to inspect the toddler. "Alright then little guy, you still… hungry? Er… crap."

The baby was missing! (and so was Gai-sensei's ramen bowl.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Junior licked his lips and then dropped the bowl; at least now his tummy didn't hurt anymore. But now he was covered in the broth, and stunk like the noodles. Which also attracted his little white feline friend back.

"Meow?"

"Oo!" he said with a delighted squeal.

The white cat sniffed the boy, and startled licking his cheek where the juice was. Junior giggled at the tickly feeling of the rough tongue and pushed the cat off him, before crawling off. The white cat followed right behind with its tail turned up. Junior followed a narrow pathpoint away from the training grounds and towards the main village, and was fascinated by the amount of people walking through the place.

None of them took any notice of the small child, they were too busy, since it was now mid-afternoon and people were hard at work. Junior was almost afraid seeing these large people, he wanted to go back to the sunny man! Slowly, out of fear of being trampled he crawled near the edge of the streets and out of everyone's way. The cat beside him meowed again, and Junior continued on his way.

Neither noticed the blonde blur flying over their heads.

~*~*~*~

Naruto was reaching the brink of hysteria; his poor baby was lost in this vast village. It was back to the rooftops again, he was hoping to see both Junior and Sasuke. He needed to know if the Uchiha had found his son!

Argh, this wasn't going to work, he needed to get more people!

"Kagebushin no Jutsu!" smoke erupted around him, and beside him stood five clones. They nodded towards each other and went on their way. All the time the original Naruto couldn't help but get hungry.

He could smell Ramen-

No, focus! This is about Junior, food later!

(Meanwhile)

"I'm telling you right now Gai, if this is another one of your weird bets I'm not playing along! I have better things to do."

"I'm telling you Kakashi, I found a baby, and I think that it is our duty to help this youthful bundle get back to its parents."

The silver-haired jounin went silent; true it was the job to help out villagers, but he was missing out on his precious 'Iruka watching' time. He swore that if this was some stupid joke he was going to beat up Gai no matter what the consequences. They walked through the forest 'til they reached the training ground clearing, only instead of a baby they saw a weeping Lee.

"Lee, what happened to your youthful self, where is the baby?" Gai asked his crying student.

The raven sniffled, "I only turned around for a moment sensei, but when I turned back he had disappeared! WAAAHHH, I'm useless!" he bawled.

Gai instantly took charge and drew Lee into a bone-crushing hug. "No, do not think like that my youthful Lee, we shall find that child!" he said with a glint in his eyes.

Lee's eyes started sparkling again in admiration and hugged his sensei back. "GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Kakashi watched the display with mild disgust; there was only so much green spandex a man should see, and this was over the limit. "Alright then, if there is nothing else I'll be going now…"

"No my eternal rival, you shall help us on the search for the missing baby!"

"I am?" Kakashi asked and was then yanked away by Gai before he could get an answer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By now without Naruto's (or even Junior's) knowledge a search party had been set up, each with their own objective of finding Junior. One group consisted of Kiba, who led with Shikamaru and Akamaru. The other one was led by Gai, Lee, and a reluctant Kakashi. Then there was obviously Naruto, his kage bushins and Sasuke. All wanting to know that little Junior was safe and well.

Little Junior was happy though walking through the village, well as happy as any toddler could be. With so many sights, colours, and people, he couldn't stop himself from exploring more. Although by now his knees and hands were starting to hurt. He was just pleased that he wasn't alone on his adventure.

"Meow?" The white cat was still with him, attracted by the scent of ramen coming off him.

He crawled along the dirty side streets, not really looking where he was going 'til he felt the pain in his chubby arm. Junior screamed to high heaven, tears streaming down his face, scaring away the white feline that had been following him.

"Oh my goodness, you poor thing!"

Someone lifted him off the ground and instantly he was in the arms of a woman.

"Ouch, that's a nasty cut you got there," the woman said with a soothing voice.

Watery green eyes looked up and saw a blonde-haired woman, her light blue eyes looking down at him with worry. She reminded him of the nice man who looked after him, so he tried to snuggle into her for comfort.

"C'mon then little guy, let's get that wound cleaned up," Ino said, inspecting his arm.

It looked like only a small cut, but there was quiet a lot of blood dripping from the wound. It was quite lucky that they were near the shop; at least there she had the necessary things to treat him. She placed the boy carefully on the counter, and checked underneath for a medical kit. She sometimes did cut herself cutting and handling the flowers. Carefully she cleaned the wound, all the time making gentle sounds to keep the baby calm, before adding a plaster.

"There you go little guy, all better!" she said and gave a delighted smile.

Junior looked at his plaster on his palm with watery eyes, it still hurt but at least all that red stuff was gone now.

"Now then, I wonder what you were doing all on your own," she asked. Junior only gave her a happy gurgle as a reply.

Then she noticed something peculiar. "Fuu kiddo, you smell like that disgusting ramen, kinda reminds me of Naruto!" Junior giggled hearing the familiar name.

"Well then, let's get you cleaned up before finding your parents, shall we?" she said happily before picking Junior up again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke gritted his teeth together; this was starting to get annoying, where could that damn baby be?! It shouldn't be this difficult; it shouldn't be this damn difficult finding him. Someone must have noticed a child walking around the village and reported him, but nothing; he hadn't heard any news at all of Junior. For a second he was almost willing to give up the search, when he remembered back to Naruto's devastated face.

How uncharacteristically sad those ocean blue eyes looked, the desperation he'd never seen before marring his otherwise beautiful… er… never mind.

Either way he needed to find Junior or Naruto would keep that face, and he would not allow it!

"…that kid must be somewhere, it's only a toddler, he couldn't have gotten very far!"

Toddler?

"Troublesome, it will be difficult finding a green-eyed black-haired child in this village…."

'Bark'

"Quiet you and keep sniffing, the baby should be nearby."

Sasuke turned towards the voices, it wasn't difficult for him to figure out who they were; he ran towards them. Kiba and Shikamaru were stunned to see the young Uchiha, he was always confined to his home and very rarely ever came to actually talk to them.

"Uchiha?"

"You were talking about a baby? Where did you last see him?" he asked.

"Er…"

"Tell me!"

Kiba huffed indignantly, but answered. "Not that it's any of your business, but I found him near the school grounds, but then er… lost him again; we're just looking for him now."

Sasuke cursed colourfully under his breath, stunning the other teens again with his show of emotion. They watched him run off again in confusion, neither too sure of what they should make of the young Uchiha's behaviour. Then Shikamaru started thinking back to the kid in the forest.

"What connection do you think Uchiha has to the kid?"

Kiba frowned. "Don't know, but it sure was suspicious." They nodded at each other and then followed Sasuke.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

If Naruto wasn't about already mad he certainly was now; none of his clones had found anything, and with the extra expense of chakra he was starting to get tired. Wearily he walked through the village, not really looking anymore, only his will for finding Junior keeping him upright.

"Gai I think you are crazy!"

"By my youth, I swear that baby was real!"

"Maybe your youth has gone to your head…"

"Don't say that about sensei, I saw the baby as well!"

For a second a spark of hope flowed through Naruto; could they be talking about Junior? His baby?!

He soon caught up to them, almost tackling the silver-haired jounin to the ground. If it weren't for his skill they most likely would have been.

"Naruto, what the hell?" he asked with surprise at the sudden attack.

"Where is he?!" he asked desperately.

"Who?" Kakashi asked

"Junior! The baby, my baby!"

The trio were taken aback; did they just hear Naruto right? Did he just say the baby was his?

"Naruto, are you sure… the kid had black hair and green eyes from what these two tell me," he said, motioning at the two behind him.

"YES! Please tell me where you saw him…"he gasped, tightening his grip onto the Jounin's vest.

Lee decided to step in then, placing his hand on the distressed blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry Naruto, I-I lost him, I just turned around and the next thing I know he was gone, probably drenched in Ramen since he was eating it…"

"Ramen…?"

"Yeah, me and Gai-sensei were eating it when we spotted him."

The blonde frowned, then arched an eyebrow. "What flavour?" he asked.

"Er… I had miso and Gai-sensei had pork, why?"

True that was an odd question to ask, but Naruto had a point. Not too long ago he had smelled the sweet scent of Ramen, but on a street where there was no stand. He had then thought that it might have just been his imagination, that he had just been hungry and craving his usual dose of those delicious noodles. Yet now thinking back it was only a whiff… could it be?

He sprang away from Kakashi and rushed to the last place he had smelled the Ramen. He had reached the small alleyway, but the smell was gone; could he have been too late? Then he spotted something interesting. Yet the sight of it only made him go pale.

Blood.

It was only a small amount, but he thought the worst. He hoped that what he was thinking didn't come true!

He saw a few smaller droplets and decided to follow them; they led right to Ino's flower shop, and he was confused. With hesitation he stepped inside the store, ignoring the tingling bell that indicated his entrance. He heard some shuffling at the back, and some giggling, and his heartbeat rose. That sounded like-

"Ah, Naruto, what can I do for you?"

"Junior!" the blonde shouted and reached out towards the giggling baby in her arms. He took the toddler into his into his own, and swung around happily, delighted that he had his baby back in his arms.

"Naruto?"

"Oh thank you, thank you Ino for finding him!" he gave her a one-armed hug. This had Ino even more confused. Did the baby belong to Naruto?

Before she could ask him any further, the door to her store burst open and in entered Gai, Lee and Kakashi. All out of breath, gasping in the need for precious air. Their eyes widened when they saw Naruto happily clutching a giggling child in his arms. This was even more confusing to Ino; what were they all doing in her shop?

"Er Naruto, what is going on here?" she asked.

"Ah Ino, I want you to meet my adopted son, Junior!"

The door jingled again, and in burst Sasuke followed closely behind by Kiba and Shikamaru. "Naruto!" the young Uchiha shouted, and then calmed down when he saw how happy the blonde looked.

"Sasuke look, Ino found Junior!"

The young Uchiha sighed out in relief and gave a light smile; at least now this has ended. "That's great dobe, c'mon let's go home now, I'm sure he's tired and hungry."

The blonde nodded and followed the young Uchiha out, leaving a group of confused ninjas behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto settled down on the sofa with a sleepy Junior laying on his chest; he ran his fingers through the short tousled black hair. He enjoyed the small body lying against him; he had his little boy back and he was happy. He noticed the plaster on Junior's arm; that must have been where he had cut himself, but it looked like Ino had cleaned it nicely.

"You alright?"

The blonde looked up at Sasuke, and gave a small smile. "Fine now that I know he's alright…" and cuddled his son.

Sasuke gave an apprehensive smile and sat down beside the blonde; they enjoyed the silence after such a tiring day, just sitting down like this was enough, when a thought occurred to him.

"Y'know in the end everyone now seems to know about your son."

"Huh… yeah it looks like it."

"Do you have a name then?"

Naruto grinned at that, "Hiroshi, because he has generously brought everyone together!"

Even Sasuke couldn't help but agree, that kid sure had done that, for he had brought everyone together by getting lost. Heck, even Sasuke was starting to warm up to the brat. And in a way he guessed it had all helped in the search for Junior, no, little Hiroshi.

He couldn't help but snickered thinking back to how much trouble the toddler caused. Naruto gave him a look, but Sasuke waved it off. "That's a good name, it suits him."

* * *

_So what do you all think? Took quite a bit of work, I wanted to add more people finding Junior but in the end I left it. Thank you to everyone who had sent me name suggestion!_

_Now review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	6. Not my fault!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't try and sue me**

**Warning: Yaoi, bad humour, a baby and that's it**

_Once again this is not a crossover I just like the idea of giving Hiroshi green eyes and black hair. It has nothing to do with Harry Potter or Sakura. _

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Not my fault!

There were a lot of things that Tsunade could tolerate; the never-ending avalanche of paperwork was one, a disobedient rowdy brat was another, but combine both with no sake to calm her raging headache was too much.

"Why did Naruto have a baby?!"

"Yeah, where did it come from, and whose great idea was it to give it to him? He can't take care of children, he can barely look after himself!"

"Is it for a mission? Then would Naruto be the best choice?"

"Idiot, remember he said that it was his 'adopted son', (sigh) troublesome… I don't see what the big deal is…"

Tsunade gritted her teeth together, and she squeezed the pen so hard that it cracked under the pressure.

"SILENCE!"

The young group of jounins instantly quietened down and stared fearfully at the cranky Hokage. Tsunade sighed and rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. Cool amber eyes regarded the brats in front of her with slight contempt. It was too early in the morning to deal with.

"So what I'm getting here is that you met Naruto's kid."

"Wait, so it really is his kid?!" Kiba interrupted. Tsunade passed him a fierce glare, instantly shutting the brunet up.

"It's not his kid," she continued. "He's in the process of adopting him…"

"Well that's no good, since he has already managed to lose-OW!" Ino rubbed her arm where Shikamaru had elbowed her.

But Tsunade caught onto what she said. "What did you say?"

The group didn't say anything; she felt her eyebrow twitching. "SHIZUNE!" she shouted.

The frazzled secretary entered the room. "What is it?" she asked.

"Bring Naruto and Sasuke in!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

The blonde in question was sitting in the back garden playing with Hiroshi, while Sasuke was inside cleaning up.

This was because while Naruto was cleaning he had found a lot of scrolls scattered around the area. He had told Sasuke to put them away, but Sasuke saw no reason to do so. He was still studying most of them, and it wasn't like anyone else would touch them. Then Naruto reminded him of Hiroshi, and that the little child may use them or maybe even rip them. Sasuke then wanted to point out that the kid couldn't understand them, but then thought back to his little excursion yesterday, reminding him of how intelligent the infant was.

So he was putting the scrolls away in boxes, doing a mental check list of which scroll went into which box. He hadn't had a chance yet to look over most of them, others were so old and written in code that it made them difficult to decipher. He had been steadily working through them ever since he came back, and only really managed to study a fourth of all the scrolls.

He picked up the heavy box, the last one now, and was about to put it back when he felt something tapping against his leg. He moved the large box obstructing his view to the side and saw another scroll lying there; a weary sigh left him and he put the box down to pick up the scroll. Now he had to figure out in which box this scroll belonged to.

Sasuke opened it and started scanning scribbled brush-strokes. Adopting?

_yooshi ni shimasu __no chi…_

"A blood-adoption Jutsu? Hmm, this could become useful to Naruto, it could help him make Hiroshi fully his." The raven nodded to himself and put the scroll into his vest so that he could investigate it properly later.

With the last of the boxes put away, Sasuke decided to go out back and check on Naruto. The blonde was happily playing on the grass, urging the infant to speak a few words. Sasuke thought it might be too soon, he guessed that Hiroshi was about 7 to 8 month old, a bit on the small side, which made him appear younger. But since he could crawl (if a bit unsteady) he must be around that age.

"Look Hiroshi, bird; can you say that?" the blonde said, pointing at a nearby robin.

Hiroshi ignored the bird though; his thoughts were consumed by the little daisy growing beside him. Chubby little hands reached out for the little flower, making a few displeased sounds. So Naruto plucked the daisy and handed Hiroshi the little flower. The baby giggled in delight and instantly started squishing the poor plant between his fingers.

"Having fun then?"

Naruto turned around, startled, but then smiled when he saw it was only Sasuke. "Yeah, I'm trying to get him to talk."

Sasuke nodded and sat down beside the Kitsune, he even managed to quirk a smile when Hiroshi tried to crawl over to him. They just sat there basking in the warm sun when they heard footsteps behind them. It was an ANBU standing on the rooftop, the sun above him crowning his body in a halo.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he didn't want to be bothered now.

"The Godaime wants to see you both, it's an order," he said and then disappeared.

"What could baba want now?" Naruto asked, glancing at Sasuke. The raven just shrugged his shoulders and stood up, wiping away any lingering dirt, before helping Naruto with Hiroshi so that he could stand up.

They left after Naruto had changed Hiroshi and got to the tower in no time. Yet instead of taking the usual route through the window they decided to take the normal way through the office door. Whatever Tsunade wanted to talk to them about had to be important, and they'd rather not risk angering the woman by taking a route that annoyed her.

Sasuke knocked on the door, and then entered without waiting for a reply. Tsunade was sitting down with her hands folded over the desk. But they trembled with restrained anger. She gave them a hard stare, and spoke when the door was closed behind them.

"You know a little birdie, well it was more like a flock of them, came to me today with some shocking news. Something about a baby crawling all over the village without any supervision; you two wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" she said and gave them an overly sweet smile.

The two men passed each other nervous glances, but the silence between the two only managed to aggravate the Hokage

"Didn't you think I would find out?!"

"…Well..."

"Naruto!"

"Don't blame Naruto Hokage-sama, it was my fault," Sasuke interrupted.

Tsunade arched a delicate eyebrow. "Oh really, and why is that?"

"I accidentally left the door open and Hiroshi managed to get out," he explained. The statement had stunned Naruto; he was surprised that Sasuke would even admit that it had been his fault.

"Hiroshi? I see, that's what you named him, hmm this changes a few things. Still, it doesn't change the fact that he was your responsibility."

"Please ba-chan, I promise it won't happen again, just look how happy he is!" he said and showed Tsunade the infant. Hiroshi gurgled happily with a thumb in his mouth.

The Hokage smiled seeing the cheerful child; no, she couldn't take Hiroshi away from Naruto. It had happened many times where children got taken away from perfectly good parents because of accidents. In the end it hadn't been the blonde's fault either.

"Alright, you are pardoned… for now; if anything like this happens again it's your ass on the line."

"Of course baba!" he said and gave her his trademark smile.

"Good, now let me have a good look at him!"

They stayed with Tsunade, playing with Hiroshi; well, Sasuke just leaned by the window brooding as usual. She had given the toddler a preliminary exam just to check that he really was alright, and that no infection came from the wound. But no, Hiroshi was a healthy baby boy.

"I'd advise you to see your friends though, they are all very much confused as to why you would want to adopt."

Naruto pouted; really, why did everyone have to question everything he did? He nodded and thanked her before leaving, this time exiting through the usual window.

"What now?" Sasuke asked.

The blonde sighed. "I guess we gotta see everyone, I really don't see why they should have to mix into my business."

"They can't help but worry about you."

Naruto was once again stunned; he wondered why people were always so worried about him. He could handle himself just fine, and had done so all his life. He could look after a baby; so far he had been doing fine, so why was everyone questioning him like this? It didn't make sense to him why everyone was so worried.

Without realizing it though they had reached the academy where Iruka worked; he should be having his lunch break now. Maybe he had some ramen left over for a snack?

Sasuke helped by opening a window to Iruka's classroom, only to find it empty. This was odd, he usually ate his lunch here, and Iruka never broke his routine. They stepped inside; Hiroshi's big green eyes scanned the big room as he cooed and started struggling in Naruto's arms. So he put the infant down, making sure of course that he was kept safe.

"Where could Iruka be?" Naruto asked himself, scratching his head.

"Don't know but… can you smell something?"

Naruto sniffed the air and scrunched up his nose in distaste, it smelled heavily like sweat and something else he could not place…

A muffled gasping sound alerted them. Sasuke and Naruto both turned to look at the storage cupboard at the back of the class room. It even caught Hiroshi's attention; the baby crawled towards the sound with Naruto and Sasuke close behind him. The closer they got the less they actually wanted to be in the room, but curiosity got the better of them. Naruto picked Hiroshi up and Sasuke reached for the handle, then pressed it down and let it swing open.

The sight in front of them made them blush crimson.

Iruka and Kakashi were stuck inside the storage room in a compromising position. Iruka's leg was around the jounin's waist, his shirt riding up, with Kakashi's hands underneath it. The silver-haired jounin even had his mask down. Both men stared at each other wide-eyed; Naruto had raised his hand to cover Hiroshi's eyes, to try and shield his innocence.

"Er… should we come back another time?" Sasuke suggested.

* * *

_Talk about awkward_

_Review and join the dark side, we have cookies!_


	7. Feels like

**Disclaimer: I simply don't own them…or Naruto would have turned really different.**

**Warning: Yaoi, randomness, cussing, and Sasuke getting over powered by a bunch of kids.**

_Ah, I guess I could have made this one longer, but then there would be a problem with it becoming repetitive. So it's kinda short, but not too short._

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 7: Feels like…

The scent of herbal tea floated through the air; it was meant to have a calming effect on the occupants in the tea shop. Yet it did little to dispel the awkward atmosphere between the four people sitting in the booth. Naruto held little Hiroshi in his lap, feeding him small pieces of sweet wagashi. Sasuke sat beside him, looking down at a tea cup held tightly between his pale fingers. The other two weren't doing any better.

Iruka was looking down at his fidgeting hands, his face red like a tomato. Kakashi sat beside him, a lot calmer than you would have expected him to be. Then again this was Kakashi they were talking about; he was most likely enjoying this.

Finally Naruto let out a defeated sigh. "So…" he said.

"Yeah…" Iruka answered back.

"How long?" he knew he shouldn't really ask that. It wasn't really any of his business how long they had been doing the dirty with each other. Yet you don't always find out that your long-term father figure is shagging your ex-sensei.

Iruka scratched the scar on his nose, and the blush adorning his cheeks grew even deeper if possible. "Well, it actually happened at that party that you started to welcome Sasuke back home, and all that sake led to one thing… and now, well, we're an item."

"That was almost 3 years ago… why didn't you say anythings after such a long time?" Naruto asked. He felt like Iruka didn't trust him.

"Well at first there was no chance to tell you, then it became awkward to say anything, and then I became worried about what you would say…" he said, looking down ashamed. Kakashi took his hands into his own and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"…baka."

They looked up to see the blonde nin glaring fiercely at them, although that look was seriously toned down with that baby in his arms.

"Honestly, do you think I really would overreact? That I would suddenly start hating you? This is 'me' who you are talking about, I'm the Kyuubi's container, the 'monster', and one of the few people that trusted this bozo enough to drag him back," he said, pointing at the somber raven beside him. Sasuke would have said something if it weren't true.

"And you thought I would be disgusted?"

"I just…"

"I would never do that! You should trust me!" Naruto was right of course, the blonde was one of the most understanding people in the world. He wasn't the type of person to simply give up on a person. Even if they wouldn't fight for themselves Naruto would, as he had proven over and over again.

"…I'm sorry," Iruka said, hanging his head.

"Good," the blonde said. "Now I can finally give you my blessing!"

"Huh?" both his sensei looked up to see the blonde wearing the widest grin they had ever seen.

"You think I didn't knew?" he said with raised eyebrows. "I've seen you two sneaking around; sure I didn't know it was going on for 3 years, but I always had an inkling to what was going on. I was just waiting for you to come to me," and he gave a laugh, causing the infant in his lap to also giggle along.

"So you knew, but how?" Kakashi asked.

"You aren't exactly subtle with your actions, you pervert," the blonde commented.

Iruka smiled a little; he stood up from his seat and went round the table to envelop the blonde in a tight hug. He should have known better than to doubt Naruto's judgment, that's the way he had brought the blonde up. Just for a second he had forgotten that you should never doubt the number one most unpredictable ninja in Konoha.

"Sorry Naruto, I should have told you earlier."

"That's alright," he replied and hugged the brunette back.

Hiroshi watched the two men hugging and he felt like he was being left out; unsteadily he clambered up in the blonde's lap and grasped onto Iruka's sleeve with an excited squeal. The brunette looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened when he saw Hiroshi.

"Wait a second, I know this baby; I saw him on the school grounds yesterday!" he said and picked up Hiroshi.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Meet Hiroshi, I'm going to adopt him," He said quickly trying to drawn the attention away from yesterday's catastrophe.

"Adoption? Are you sure? You won't be able to do all the missions that you like, there will be restrictions in your actions, and you will have to find a new place-"

"I don't mind it-"

But Sasuke cut him off. "Naruto is going to be staying with me, I'm going to help him."

The awkward silence came back; the three men all stared at the young Uchiha as if he had gone mad. Sasuke himself wasn't even looking at them, he was staring out of the window, but Kakashi, who had the best vantage point, could see the light blush adorning his ex-student's pale face. So he was the only one to notice how embarrassed the young man actually was. He could also tell the Uchiha just wasn't being shy. Then again Sasuke may not even realize what his own actions signified. His gaze turned to the stunned blonde sitting beside him, and couldn't help but chuckle.

Ah, young love… young awkward teenage love at that.

This would be fun.

They stayed for a while longer, talking and drinking more tea, well not that Sasuke joined in much. Hiroshi was the centre of attention with both Iruka and Naruto doting over the young infant, stuffing him with sweets. By the time they were about to leave it was already noon, and they still had to visit everyone else. They said their goodbyes and left the tea shop; the next stop would be Ino's flower shop, before visiting Kiba (they would try and avoid Gai and Lee 'til the last moment), and then Nara's place.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hn…?" Sasuke grunted and turned to give the blonde a quizzical look. "What is it?" he asked.

"Thanks, about the offer that is…" he said, looking at Hiroshi.

"No problem, consider it payback," he said, trying to sound nonchalant about it, and turned back to look at the road. In all honesty he didn't know why he offered, it wasn't his business to interfere but he did. A part of him didn't want Naruto to go. Which again, he really couldn't explain. He should be happy if Naruto left his home, but then he knew the blonde would struggle, and he didn't want that.

The flower shop was nearby, so they didn't have to walk far and reached it soon enough. The door jingled as they let themselves in; Hiroshi laughed in recognition of the sound.

"Just wait a moment, I'll be right there," came a familiar voice from the backroom. There were a few shuffling sounds of plastic being moved, and then Ino came through the doorway. She gasped when she saw them.

"You guys… what are doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Well, yesterday we left so abruptly and I didn't get to introduce you to the newest member of the Uzumaki family, Hiroshi!" he said and thrust the baby in her face. Hiroshi's bright green eyes literally glowed when he noticed who the blonde woman was. Chubby little hands reached out to her, but Ino didn't pick him up.

"So it is true? You really are considering adoption?" she asked.

"Of course I am."

"But-"

"I'm helping him so it won't be a problem," Sasuke interjected. Even he was fed up with everyone thinking that Naruto wasn't responsible. It showed that no one really seemed to understand the blonde's real potential. They should know by now not to underestimate him.

Ino was even more surprised now; Sasuke was actually voluntarily helping someone. "Really? Then I guess its okay as long as you aren't doing this on your own. Having a kid to look after isn't an easy thing; it can be very time-consuming and stressful."

Naruto pouted. "It has been fine so far."

Ino chuckled, "I'm not saying you can't look after him, I'm just saying it will be difficult, but I'm glad you adopted this little guy. He's so adorable!"

"I know! But we got to get going now, we still have so many to introduce Hiroshi too."

"Ah," she said dejectedly. "I'll see you two soon then?"

"Sure, later Ino!" he replied with a wave, and they left the store and now made their way to Inuzuka's house.

Kiba's house was quite a bit far away; they needed a lot of space to keep their nin dogs, and train them. So as they moved out of the bustling capital, the apartment blocks started thinning out. They could already hear the furious barking of dogs. Hopefully Hiroshi wouldn't get sacred of them. Then Naruto spotted two people walking towards them.

"Isn't that Hinata and Neji?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded; he had to ask himself what Neji would be doing at the Inuzuka's? He hated that place. Then again it was most likely Hinata dragging him along.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, what are you guys doing here?!" Hinata asked. She had lost her stutter a long time ago and grown up to be the heiress she was appointed to be. "Oh, and who is this?" she asked.

Naruto gave a bright smile, and showed off his son like any proud parent. "This is Hiroshi, he is my adopted son."

Hinata was stunned for a second but quickly composed herself. "That's wonderful, Naruto."

"Yes, I always thought that you would make a good parent," Neji added.

"Thank you, guys," he said excitedly.

But Sasuke's attention was grabbed by the male Hyuuga; there was something about the look he was giving the blonde that made his stomach clench, with an emotion he could only describe as anger. He shouldn't be irritated, because it was a good thing that Naruto was having more supporters instead of moral objectors. Then Neji gave him an amused look that almost activated his Sharingan!

What was wrong with him?!

"Well be better be off now, father is waiting for us back home," Hinata said, and with a quick bow the two Hyuuga's left, with Sasuke glaring at their backs.

"C'mon, lets go," Naruto urged him by tugging at his sleeve, and they went on their way as well.

As it turned out, when they reached the Inuzuka residence Kiba was getting mauled by a bunch of new pups that he was training. So in the end he was unavailable, this now meant they only had to find Shikamaru. They knew he wasn't home; he had jounin duties so he should be at the training grounds with his team. It took a while to find him, but all they really had to do was follow the sound of whining.

"But sensei, we should be training, not cloud watching!"

"Yeah, how are we meant to catch up to the others like this?!"

"…Troublesome…"

Sasuke and Naruto just gave each other a knowing look. "Shikamaru." They had to wonder why Shikamaru of all people would take on a team. He probably got bullied into it by Tsunade; there was no other explanation.

They reached the clearing of the training ground, and saw Shikamaru leaning against a tree with his students sitting around him. Certainly not a happy bunch if their faces were anything to go by. Shikamaru looked especially displeased at getting his nap hour ruined.

"Oi sleepy head; get up Nara!" Naruto called out.

Shikamaru didn't even act surprised; he'd felt their chakra a mile off, and he was already expecting them to visit him sometime today after what happened yesterday. He simply cracked open an eyelid and waved them over. His students looked up, and smiled excitedly up at them. They quickly scrambled up and ran towards them.

"It's Uchiha-san!" they all shouted, clambering onto the young Uchiha. Sasuke didn't say anything; he just stood still as the children started climbing all over him. It was quite funny really; as much as Sasuke wasn't a 'kids' type person, children loved him. They always wanted to learn off him; somehow they knew that the young Uchiha was a skilled ninja, even though the young Uchiha wasn't willing to give lessons. He still was restricted in ninja activities that were kept barely below genin level. It used to make Naruto jealous that Sasuke was getting this much attention, but now it was just funny.

Although Naruto was sure that Sasuke would be happy to teach, since it would allow him to let his sadomasochistic side out in a legal way, and humiliate them.

"I see you are kept busy," Naruto commented and sat down beside Shikamaru, as they both watched the kids struggle trying to move Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed and sat up straight.

"I really am not made for this… good to see you and tyke today."

"Yeah, I didn't get to introduce him properly to you yet, this is Hiroshi," The infant stared tiredly up at the brunette. They had been walking all day meeting people, and it had tired the small boy out.

Shikamaru nodded at the little boy. "So everything's alright then?" the brunette asked.

"It's going as well as can be expected."

"Even living with Uchiha?"

"Hmm, sure the teme can be, well, 'teme-like', but I can tell he is really trying to help." He knew that no matter how cold Sasuke was, he showed he cared with small actions that sometimes expressed more than most would expect. He guessed that no one really expected Sasuke to be a sensitive kind of guy. But really he was just a cute little kitten.

"Hmmm…" they both kept on looking at the young Uchiha, who slowly looked like he was about to burst with anger.

"I should help him out," Naruto said.

"Then why aren't you?"

Naruto passed him a foxy grin that showed off his prankster nature. "Because this is just too much fun to watch."

"Dobe, we are leaving!" came Sasuke's irritated growl.

"Whoops, looks like he finally snapped, later Shika!"

The lazy brunette grunted his goodbye, and just watched the two nins leave, ignoring how his students were whining at them not to go. The way they stood together side-by-side, their relaxed body language, it all gave off a particular feeling. Maybe even a misleading message. Yet he couldn't help but think that they looked pretty much like a real family.

* * *

_I know you are all wondering where Sakura is, she will show up in the next chapter, no worries!_

_Now I have a __**Easter Present**__ for you all check out my profile page under the __Random ones__ section marked under _(new)_ for your present! Enjoy!_

_Review and join the Dark side, we have cookies_


	8. message

Okay emergency message, kinda hijacking a network right now to simply give you get this message out to you!

Found out about this special program called 'redbutton' that finds explicit mature contents in fics and could possibly mean me being banned from the account. So I made a new account and am going to upload all my fics there. So here are the two places you can still read my stuff. I'm putting them up slowly so it will take a while.

Take out the spaces!

http: / www. fictionesque. com/ profile/ Rakasha

Or

http: / anime. adultfanfiction. net/ authors. php? no = 1296846442

Hopefully by the time I properly come back I won't be banned from this account, so make a note people!

Thank you all!


End file.
